


Never the Right Time.

by Nicole78



Category: Malex - Fandom, Roswell New Mexico - Fandom
Genre: M/M, N/A - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-12
Updated: 2020-01-12
Packaged: 2021-02-27 04:22:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 520
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22220980
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nicole78/pseuds/Nicole78
Summary: Alex has something for Michael. This was not how he pictured this get together turning out.
Relationships: Michael Guerin & Alex Manes
Comments: 1
Kudos: 22





	Never the Right Time.

**Author's Note:**

> Just a little something that has helped get through this crazy hiatus.

Alex watched as the sun kept getting lower and lower. He looked at his watch again and breathed a heavy sigh. He had waited long enough. Alex lifted himself off of the airstream's front steps and lightly tapped his numb leg, trying to get some feeling back into it. He heard Michael's truck before he saw it, taking a deep breath, he lifted his head and watched as Michael wearily stepped out of his vehicle and made his way over to him.

Alex grabbed the bag from under the steps and waited for Michael to reach him. Michael was moving slow and he looked... shattered, is the word Alex would use. When Michael reached him, he removed his hat slowly and whispered, "How long have you been waiting?", Alex laughed lightly, shook his head slowly, "Not long", a little white lie wouldn't hurt and he didn't want to add on to whatever it was that had Michael looking so destroyed.

"I kissed Maria", and that was not what Alex had anticipated coming out of Michael's mouth. Alex continued to stare at Michael, quite blankly, until it was obvious that Michael was fidgeting to an extreme in which he had not encountered from Guerin before. Alex titled his head and said, "I have something of yours. I should have given this to you when I first found it, but...", the silence went on for just a minute before Michael gently took the bag in which Alex was holding out to him.

"How long?", Michael enquired as he turned the piece of ship over and over again in his hand. "Does it matter?", Alex answered. "I kept it because I didn't want you to leave, any way you look at it, me keeping that from you wasn't right", Michael nodded slowly and again whispered in that broken shattered tone, "I would have done the some thing", Alex smiled sadly, "I really need to get going. Kyle is waiting for me. I really am sorry about not handing that over earlier, Guerin", Michael looked up sharply with a confused look on his pretty broken face, "the whole Maria thing..."," It's not my business anymore Michael. I want you to be happy, so be happy", Michael shook his head slowly and moved closer to Alex, "I love you, Alex", Alex nodded, wiped a tear from the corner of his eye, "Not really enough anymore is it", Michael choked out a sob, "You matter more to me then anything else. You consume me", Alex moved in closer to Michael and gently cradled his face, "I know", he held his face to Michael's and felt Michael drop the piece of ship and grip tightly onto his shoulder's, "I don't want to let go".

Alex slowly let go of Michael's face, kissed his forehead and whispered, "for both of our sanity, I think we need to", Michael looked away from Alex's face and then bent down and picked up his piece of ship, "Max is dead", he then strolled past Alex and walked quickly into his airstream, leaving Alex there to absorb what had just been said.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you liked it.


End file.
